


Heating Up

by IrishWitch58



Series: Out of the Cold [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hot Chocolate, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Zambonis, snow clearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: The blizzard finally stopped. Now the snow has to be cleared. And other things need to be cleared up between Jack and Bittle.





	

Lardo was in the kitchen with a cup of very strong coffee and phone in hand. “Yes, Mr. Swigert, of course I understand...Absolutely.” She hung up and tapped a glossy green fingernail on the rim of her cup. “You can stop lurking in the hall Jack. You're too damned big to be stealthy.”  
“You weren't kidding about that Jedi thing,” Jack observed and, at the raised eyebrow, he continued a bit defensively, “Contrary to popular belief, I do understand some things besides hockey and history.”  
Lardo made a sort of grumbling acknowledgment. “Where's our boy?” she asked.  
“In the shower. Was that Mr. Swigert?” He hoped to avoid any discussion about bathing frequency.   
“Yeah. He was looking for some help. All of his staff either can't get in or are helping the grounds staff. Faber's not a priority but there's a busload of elementary school kids taking a class on Sunday morning and if the doors and walks aren't cleared they can't get in. Never mind grooming the ice.”  
Jack poured coffee and considered. “Call him back and tell him he's got help. Chowder, Ransom and I can go. Ask if he can get enough shovels and snowblowers.”  
“Go exactly where?” Bittle stood in the kitchen doorway.  
“Just over to Faber to help Mr. Swigert a bit,” Jack answered, sipping his coffee.   
“Oh good. I'll go too.” Jack frowned and opened his mouth. “Not a word, Jack. I'm fine and it'll be fun.”  
Jack was outvoted and, in the end, they all went. Bundled up in heavy coats with warming packs in boots and gloves, they slogged over to Faber. Mr. Swigert was outside and had opened the storage to haul out two large and one smaller snowblower along with shovels and bags of sand for the walkways. Lardo appropriated the small snowblower and Jack and Bitty grabbed the bigger ones, leaving Ransom and Chowder with the shovels and brooms.   
The work went quickly. Jack and Bitty worked on the small parking lot, Lardo cleared the walkway to the main entrance and Ransom and Chowder shoveled out the doors. Once they were able to get the doors open, Swigert threw on the big overhead lights and sighed. That ice badly needed attention. Bittle poked his head in and winced. The surface was deeply carved and in no condition for a group of kids to practice.  
“Mr. Swigert, I can do this for you.” Bittle gestured at the rink.  
“You know how to drive the beast?” Swigert pointed at the far end of the rink where a set of double doors blocked the storage space for the zamboni.   
“Absolutely,” Bittle asserted. “I used to work part time for a rink back home so I could get extra ice time for practice.”  
“Go to it then.” Swigert tossed him the key and Bittle slip slid across the ice to the doors. He threw open the panels, climbed aboard and fired the engine up. He eased out onto the ice and began the slow process of traversing each inch, smoothing the surface to a perfect glassy finish. He popped his earbuds in and keyed up a playlist. He was essentially dancing in the seat as the zamboni made it's progress around the rink. He was oblivious to anything else until he passed close to the boards and felt an impact that startled him into looking around.   
“Jack Zimmermann, what, precisely, are you doing?” He pulled out the earbuds and slowed the machine.  
Jack grinned a little sheepishly. “You looked like you were having fun. I couldn't resist.” He adjusted his grip on the back of the seat. “I had no idea you were so multi-talented.”  
“This thing is a lot easier to manage than the old pickup I learned to drive on. Hang on,” Bittle advised as he navigated a turn. “Two more passes and back to base.”  
Jack eyed the ice. “Very nice job,” he commented.   
“Well I couldn't let the little ones be disappointed, Jack. If they come all the way here, they deserve to have a rink they can actually skate on.”  
“I'm sure they'll appreciate it, Bits.”  
He finished the last sweep ending back in the storage. He expertly parked and shut the machine down. By the time he had closed the doors and followed Jack around to the gate Mr. Swigert was motioning to them. Chowder, Lardo and Ransom were all sipping from mugs of hot chocolate. Mr. Swigert had fired up the pot at the concession stand.   
“Grand job, yessir.” He slapped Bittle on the back. “Very nice work.”

The paths and parking lots were all being cleared, mountains of snow being created as the campus grounds crews dug out. By the time they all walked back to the Haus, Birkholz was waiting on the porch for them. He had made more coffee and was full of the story of getting snowed in at his study partner's dorm and dealing with the crisis by watching bad horror movies and drinking beer that been smuggled in by an older brother of one of the residents.  
Everyone else got caught up in Holtz's story and telling their own. Bittle's rescue figured prominently in the telling but he was nowhere to be seen. Jack eased away from the group when he realized and quietly made his way up the stairs.   
The door was slightly ajar and Eric was kneeling up on the bed looking out the window. Closing and locking the door, Jack wordlessly moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bittle's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. “Something you want to share?” Jack asked.  
“Nothing new. Just I love you and I am so sorry I was stupid enough to doubt you.” Eric melted into the embrace.  
“Maybe you need an object lesson to make you remember.” Jack's voice held a hint of mischief and Bittle craned his neck, tilting his head as far back as he could. Jack dragged a hand up under his chin and held him still as he captured his mouth. There was a sudden flurry of limbs as Eric executed a rapid shift so he could face Jack and continue on a more equal basis. That didn't last long. Jack pushed firmly and Eric found himself on his back with his wrists pinned to the bed on either side of his head.  
Jack was feeling wildly possessive. He might have lost this yesterday. He knew he was being rougher than usual but couldn't seem to stop. He felt like he needed to devour Eric. He finally dragged his mouth away and turned his head. He shouldn't be doing this. This was not how you should treat the person you loved. He pushed away and opened his mouth and got as far as “Sorry..” when Eric grabbed him by the ears and pulled him into a kiss just as fierce.  
“Don't you dare stop, Jack. Stop and I may just scream and I am quite sure you don't want to explain that. So just put your hands right back where they were.” He stuck his chin out and glared.  
Jack stared into Bitty's eyes and saw the determination there. Something else as well. He couldn't name it but he felt it's tug all the same. In all the times they had been together, they had always been gentle and caring of each other. Jack needed more now and Bittle was demanding it. He gave a hoarse groan and let the sudden surge of desperate passion drive him. His kisses turned biting and Bitty responded with hunger, writhing under him. Growling, Jack tugged at clothing, frustrated by the layers Bitty was wearing. He finally let Eric wriggle out from under him and out of his clothes while he shed his own before slamming them back together again. Bitty loudly moaned out his name and wrapped all four limbs around him like an octopus. Jack got a grip on his hands again and pulled them over his head so they couldn't distract him.  
Jack dragged his mouth over the pulse in Eric's neck, sucking a little and then nipping when the contact made the lithe form under him arch and gasp. He explored with his mouth, tracing sensitive skin that was suddenly not so pale. Eric was flushed and gasping and tossing his head and twisting his hands ineffectually. Jack pulled back and grinned, mouth poised above a nipple. He blew gently then pressed his tongue down. Eric stilled, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Drawing the moment out, Jack waited then slowly settled his lips around the crested flesh, sucking and nibbling ever so lightly. He released his grip on Bittle's wrists and felt those elegant hands tangle in his hair, pressing him nearer.   
Jack slid down the bed and caught Eric by the hips. He looked up to see shocked brown eyes staring at him as he slid his tongue down over the quivering skin of Eric's belly and lower still to where his cock was shifting and leaking, bobbing with each desperate gulp of air he took. Jack kept his eyes open and watched as Eric threw his head back and an absolutely filthy moan erupted from his throat as Jack sank ever so slowly down on his cock. He held him there, feeling his cock pulse in his mouth as his entire body shivered. Jack pulled all the way up and then sank down again, repeating the motion twice more, sucking hard. Eric's hands scrambled at the sheets and he gave a muffled cry. “Jack, please, too much!”  
Jack was surprised when he managed to ride out the orgasm that followed. Eric bucked up hard and Jack held his hips down and swallowed. He crawled back up the bed and hunted in the bedside table, pulling out the stash of condoms and the lube. “Can we?” He asked, holding up the foil wrapped square.  
Eric nodded, still a little dazed. They had done this a few times but this was always done very carefully. Even as wrought up as he was, Jack took a deep breath and steadied his hands, determined to go slowly. He helped Eric flip over and tucked a pillow under him. He warmed the lube in his palm and began to slide his slicked fingers up and down the crease, eventually settling on the small puckered muscle and pressing lightly. Eric sighed and breathed out as the one finger slid gradually in. Jack moved his finger in slow circles and spread the lube and waited until Eric pushed back. “More, please,” he whispered.   
Another finger was added and the slow stretching continued. It seemed to take less time than usual. Maybe coming once had relaxed Eric. In any event, it didn't take much time for three fingers to be accommodated. “Ready, Bits?”  
“Very ready,” was the response, Bitty's voice low and urgent. Sheathing his cock in the condom, Jack added a generous amount of lube and even more to Eric and guided himself into place. He pushed slowly and felt the drag as he got the widest part of the head in and then rocked his hips in and out, sinking a bit deeper each time until his hips rested against Eric's ass. Eric clenched down and shoved back hard. “Please, move. Need you to move now, Jack!”  
The level of intensity was magnitudes greater than Jack ever remembered it being. He reached a hand around and discovered Eric was hard again. That hadn't happened before. He took a few strokes to get the rhythm right, thrusting in and sliding his hand up and down in time. Eric shuddered and rocked back and forth, caught between the two sensations and making soft desperate sounds.   
This was what Jack had needed. So long as Eric was right here, their bodies so intimately connected, they were both safe. Orgasm simmered just beneath the surface. Jack tightened his grip on Eric's cock and stroked faster. Bitty moved frantically, finally giving a stuttering gasp and coming again. Jack thrust three more times and did the same, careful to ease them to their sides as he extracted himself and removed and tied off the condom. He was surprised when the throw actually made the wastebasket. He turned Eric's pliant relaxed body around and tucked him against his chest, hooking a blanket up with a foot so he could cover them both.   
“Jack,” the small voice murmured, barely audible, “I think I'll remember.” Eric leaned back and looked around owlishly. Jack followed his gaze as it lighted on the aged stuffed rabbit perched on the window ledge. “If that bun could talk,” Bitty giggled. “Jack. I believe he looks scandalized.”  
Jack kissed his forehead. “I wouldn't worry about him. He can keep a secret anyway.” He paused before delivering the punchline. “”But I am worried about the rest of the Haus. You were a bit vocal.” Bitty gave him a look of utter horror. “And it is quiet out there. Maybe even the lax brothers across the way heard.”  
Bittle groaned and muttered, “There will never be enough pies to keep them all quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided there was more to say in this series. This one's a bit warmer. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
